The invention relates generally to power train components wherein a clutch assembly incorporated within a gear train is used to connect and disconnect engine power flow to a transmission or other power train components. Each clutch assembly is comprised of a multi-disc clutch pack and a clutch assembly shaft encased within an outer cylindrical housing. Each clutch pack includes a plurality of inner and outer clutch plates alternatively stacked together with the outer perimeter of each outer clutch plate and the inner perimeter of each inner clutch plate comprising splined teeth. During operation, splined grooves in the housing actively engage the splined teeth of the outer clutch plates, while splined grooves in the shaft actively engage the splined teeth of the inner clutch plates. When clamping pressure is applied against the clutch pack, frictional force couples the inner and outer clutch plates together causing the shaft and housing to rotate as one unit.
Typically, the multi-disc clutch pack, which is manually loaded within the housing, requires the operator to physically align the teeth of the outer clutch plates with the grooves in the housing. This manual loading results in a slow and uneconomical process. A conventional solution has been to manufacture the housing as two separate components in order to place the housing around an already assembled clutch pack. However, since this conventional solution requires one to manufacture an additional component, it also results in an uneconomical process.
Therefore, there is a need and desire in the industry to provide an economical means to incorporate a multi-disc clutch pack into an outer housing.